


Caught In The Undertow

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Femslash, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 102.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 12, 2011. (Somewhat Jossed, but also quite prescient as to Santana's character arc.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from [](http://iceshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**iceshade**](http://iceshade.livejournal.com/): Britanny/Santana-Open relationship. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Open relationship?”

Santana looked at Brittany in disbelief.

She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss that sweet mouth or slap it, even though she’d promised herself and Miss Pillsbury that she was going to work on the anger.

After everything Brittany honestly thought _that_ was a solution, even if Artie had agreed.

“But I thought…”

She’d never minded Brittany’s stupidity until now.

“You really don’t get it.”

“But before….”

“That was before. Now it’s different. I’m different.”

She can’t believe she just said that, but it’s true. It’s like a song she half-heard once.

“All or nothing at all.”


End file.
